Molly of Baker Street
by SoundsOfRain8
Summary: Molly and her mom just moved to Baker Street. John's glad to see an old friend but the reason they've come to London isn't a happy one. What are the two running from? And what will Sherlock and John do in the meantime?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hi! So this is a Sherlock story I have started. There is more on the way, I'm getting some of the plot details figured out still. Thinking up case details for Sherlock and John to solve is a bit tricky…Anywho, I know it might be a bit confusing that the girl's name is Molly, but I just couldn't decide on a different name for her, it just stuck. So she's not Molly Hooper, although, maybe the two will have to meet now Hope you enjoy! The plot will thicken in the next chapter!)

John Watson sat on a bench, his book sitting beside him. The weather had been decent this past month, and he had decided to frequent the park whenever he needed some quiet or just quiet away from Sherlock and his moods. Cases had been slow and so the detective had been finding little experiments to do around the flat. The smells, body parts, and whatever else he could get his hands on was not John's idea of a day away from cases. He had been gone a good few hours however and was just thinking of heading back to the flat.

"Toby!" A young voice shouted a ways off. "Toby stop, come back!"

John looked up; a little girl was running toward his direction, a scruffy spaniel leading the way.

"Toby stop!" The girl called again.

John watched as the dog neared, it would run right past him. He leaned forward, enough to grab the flailing leash but not to startle the dog away from him, and grabbed it.

Toby came to a stop when he realized he had been caught and gave a reproachful bark.

"Oh thank you!" The girl said, catching her breath. When she had regained her breath and steadied herself she pushed back her brown curls from her face and smiled as she took the leash. Toby was now quite content and was sniffing John. "Thank you for catching him for me. When he gets on the scent he likes to run off."

The doctor just stared at the light brown and white haired dog sniffing his legs and shoes. "That's quite alright. Glad to help. Does he do that often?"

"Oh not too often. He's old, so he only runs when he really wants to."

John glanced around. "Are you with your parents?"

"Oh," The girl looked behind her. "My mum is here." She waved at a woman a ways off, who waved back. "I better go see her." She put her hand out, "Thank you sir for your help." The girl grinned.

John smiled and returned the handshake, "No problem. Glad to help."

"Come on Toby!"

The dog took another sniff at John reluctantly but followed, trotting beside the girl.

John watched her go until she had reached her mother. Sighing, he grabbed his book and headed toward the grocery store. There was absolutely no food in the flat as usual.

Afterwards, not far from 221B John's phone buzzes in his pocket. Shifting the bag in his hands, he reached for his phone.

_Did you remember milk?_

_-SH_

Shaking his head, John went to pocket the mobile when he looked up and stopped.

He was about to walk into a familiar woman. _That couldn't be her, could it?_

The curly haired woman had stopped as well with the same curious look.

"Cadance?"

"John! How—I didn't expect to see you in London!" Cadance took John into a quick hug, careful of the groceries. "How are you?"

"Brilliant, how are you? What brings you to London?"

"Looking for work, got a job at the hospital and all. Just got here officially today actually. Found a place for a month or so until I can get a hold of something more permanent."

John shifted the bag in his arms, "That's great, good to hear!"

"Oh that must be a bother to hold, I'll let you get back to it. I'm actually on my way to do the same as well." She paused then said, "What's your number? I could give you a call so we can catch up."

"Oh yeah, course."

Cadance took out a piece of paper and John rambled off the numbers. "Do you want me to get yours or—,"

"Actually, I um, don't have one at the moment. Switching phones and all that."

"Oh right."

"It was nice seeing you John."

"Yeah, you too."

She smiled and continued on her walk. John hurried back to the flat so he could get rid of the bag that got heavier and heavier by the minute.

It was a few minutes before John started up the stairs to the flat.

"What happened while you were out?" Sherlock asked as John shut the door and headed toward the kitchen.

"What? What do you mean?"

The detective gestured toward John, "The way you walked in, that contemplative but eager look on your face. Did you see someone?"

John began putting the bag's contents in their designated places. "I did actually, an old friend from medical school. Haven't seen her in years, just moved to London."

"Mm, are you going to see her again?"

"Yes. I gave her my number. It would be nice to see someone from my university days."

Sherlock paused, then changed the subject, "There's someone who's moved in downstairs. They have a dog. I heard it bark earlier. I don't care for animals; I hope it doesn't make a habit of noise." John thought of the far wall of the flat where a particular smiley face was, but didn't say anything.

"I ran into a little girl with a dog today, an old spaniel. Dog wouldn't stop sniffing me."

"We are not getting a dog."

"What, so you could do experiments on it? I wouldn't think of putting any sort of pet in your hands."

Sherlock smirked.

Not long after there was a loud bark from outside the door and a bounding up the stairs, the door being nudged open by a brown and white muzzle. Sherlock started in his chair as the dog barked again and approached Sherlock. "John. John what the blazes—"

"Why, that's the dog! The one from earlier."

Toby turned his head and made for the kitchen, finding John and pawing and sniffing at him.

"Why hello there." He reached down and scratched the spaniel's head.

"Toby!" Frantic feet bounded up the stairs and stopped in the doorway. "Oh, I'm so sorry, where's my dog? I saw him come up here."

Sherlock pointed toward the kitchen with his violin bow.

Turning her head curiously around the door she stepped in. "Toby! You bad dog, what were you—oh! Hello sir."

John looked up, "Hello."

"Toby must like you; he's never been like this before. Toby, Toby come here."

The dog glanced at her and waddled over. "He's really a good dog; he just gets excited about some things. Not usually people though."

"You live in the flat downstairs." Sherlock stated behind them.

The girl turned, "Yes, me and my mum. And Toby of course."

Sherlock mocked a smile, "Of course."

A voice called from downstairs. "Oh! That mum!" She approached the door, "Mum I'm up here!" The girl turned back to John, "I'm Molly." She held her hand out with a smile.

"Molly, I have a friend named Molly. I'm John, John Watson."

"Really? I haven't met any other Molly's before. Mum says it's not that common of a name." She turned to Sherlock and before she could open her mouth to ask John spoke up, "Sherlock, that's Sherlock."

"Sherlock. I like your name."

Sherlock just stared at the curious girl. "Thank you."

There were footsteps on the stairs. "Hello? I'm so sorry is my daughter—oh! Hello."

"He-hello." John answered. "Cadance, you have the flat downstairs?"

"Yes, I know Mrs. Hudson. I lived here quite a few years ago and when I asked about an open place…it just so happened she had one."

John, remembering Sherlock had no clue what was going on, glanced at the detective, but before he could say anything Cadance beat him to it. "You must be Sherlock. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

Sherlock gave his idea of a polite smile.

John noticed the look in Sherlock's eye and shook his head. The last thing John needed was Sherlock "deducting" the woman. Instead he said, "Mrs. Hudson must have mentioned me."

She nodded, "Yes, when I asked about renting she mentioned the residents upstairs and their….peculiar routines and habits. She'd mentioned your name and John, but of course I didn't know it was you, John. I told her that whatever it was I am sure to be able to handle it. I'm glad that it was you, nothing to fret about."

John's expression said otherwise when he thought of everything that went on at 221B Baker Street and he noticed the amused look Sherlock had. "Ah, well, I wouldn't quite say that. Would you like to stay for tea? No reason to stand in the doorway."

"Oh please. Molly and me are just unpacking." Cadance had Molly around the shoulders and stroked her daughter's hair.

Molly had been silently observing the whole scene. Especially Sherlock, to his dismay.

"Molly, go shut the door downstairs and put Toby inside."

The girl hurried down the stairs, Toby at her heels.

"How have things been?" John asked Cadance as the three sat at the now semi-cleared off table in the kitchen, Sherlock still sitting in his chair, pretending not to listen and fingering his violin.

"Oh, they've been alright…I'm glad for my new job. The place we were at before wasn't…ideal." She looked down at her mug, then turned on a smile. "I'm hoping Molly gets along at school, she's such a wild spirit."

Molly wasn't paying attention. She kept glancing over at Sherlock and before John could catch her she hopped down from the table and walked over and sat in John's chair without a word.

John watched her as she went, he hoped he was better with kids than he was assuming.

When Sherlock realized Molly wasn't going away he looked up. "Yes?"

"Sorry. Do you play?"

"Why would I have a violin if I did not use it?"

Molly giggled. "I play a bit, my uncle used to play and he taught me."

"Mhmm." He mumbled.

"I don't have one though. I would love to."

Sherlock didn't answer.

"Could I play yours?"

"No."

"You don't like sharing? I understand. If I had a beautiful violin I probably wouldn't like others using it either."

Sherlock glanced at John when he realized the small being wasn't going away.

John's nervousness had subsided and he held back a laugh at the sight of Sherlock conversing with the girl. It was such a contrast. Molly in her bright yellow dress and curious smile; shoes tapping on the ground, compared to Sherlock's darker lanky form and indifferent expression.

"Is he not too good with children?" Cadance asked quietly as Molly continued talking.

"No. Well, I actually haven't seen him around kids much. Probably for the best though. He's getting on better than I thought he would."

"Do you always ramble, or is this a requirement for children?" Sherlock said sharply, sitting up and looking at Molly.

_And there he goes_….

"Sher—,"

"No. Not all of us. I don't mean to talk a lot. Mum says I'm just a curious soul. I've been called nosy and annoying before. Mostly from other kids. I don't mind though really. Don't you ever just get curious about stuff?" When Sherlock didn't answer she added, "If you like though I can go away. Most adults don't actually tell me to go away, they just glare at me a little. I do like your violin though."

Sherlock stared at her, unsure what to make of the girl.

John glanced at Cadance.

"Alright, Molly! I think we better go. We still need to do some more unpacking before it's time for bed."

"Aww mum!"

"No pestering Sherlock. Lets go."

"Alright." She turned to Sherlock, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Sherlock." She stood and held out her hand, but Sherlock only stared at it. "You're suppose to shake it," and before Sherlock could do anything she took his hand in hers and gave it a good tug up and down, Sherlock just staring at the small but strong hand gripping only a few of his fingers.

Sherlock glanced up at John, who had a surprised yet amused face, and Cadance who was attempting to hide a smile.

"Bye John!" Molly waved as she joined her mother at the door.

John smiled and gave a short wave as Molly and Cadance left.

Once the door was shut and their footsteps had faded John turned to Sherlock.

"You took that quite well. Better than I would have expected."

Sherlock leaned back in his chair. "What, you don't think I can converse with people?"

"Yeah, no. Not usually."

"Cadance. She seems, nice. Did you know her very well before?"

John took the mugs from the table, "We got on pretty well."

"Round the same age as you by her looks, yet she has a young daughter. You didn't recognize the child so you couldn't have seen her since before that. Yet you were familiar enough with each other that you knew she had a child, must have been in contact somehow, knew the brother well I presume."

"How did you know she had a brother?"

"Molly said she had an uncle. Simple."

"Alright, but that I knew him?"

"You say you haven't seen her in years, but you knew where she had been living, There's no ring on her finger so she's not married. Busy lifestyle as a nurse or whichever, long hours, probably needed financial support at one time or another, possibly the brother. Molly said her uncle taught her violin, so he would have lived close by or possibly with them. So, if you knew their whereabouts but hadn't heard from her in years, that explains why you didn't recognize Molly. The plausible answer would be you knew the brother."

"You guessed."

"I improvised and was proven right."

John gave a small smirk and sat in his chair. "I had kept in distant contact with Alex, heard what he was up to every now and then, he's….dead now, only recently actually. Good man. He took Cadance in when she became pregnant, supported them as much as he could until Molly was older. She probably didn't want to be one of those parents that's never home…I appreciate it Sherlock you didn't pounce on her when she showed up."

Sherlock gave John a look, "I can be civil when I chose to be."

"Right, well, that's good to know."

Sherlock put the violin under his chin with another glance before he began to play.

"Cadance is hiding something as well."

"What? How do you—,"

"The way she replied when you asked about how things have been. She looked uncertainly down, not wanting to give anything away, gripping her cup, fidgeting at it with her fingers. Things are worse than she lets on I presume."

"Yes well, it's none of my business if there is."

"Yes, I suppose. Could be finances, bills, men, all those things people fret about."

John shook his head at the detective but did wonder. _I hope everything is alright_. Whenever people showed up at their door it usually led to trouble. He just hoped that for Cadance's sake this wasn't one of those times.

(A/N: Some of you might recognize the name Toby. He is from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock story(s). The shabby spaniel mix that Sherlock goes to to sniff out the bad guys. So that is where his name comes from. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am hoping to have another up soon! Comments really make my day so feel free to leave a review if you like, or not, whichever .)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry for the wait on the chapter! I'm not getting as much time as I'd like to work on this and work out all the plot stuff and details. More to come!)

The next three weeks Cadance had kept Molly from bothering Sherlock and John with unpacking as well as school. However the girl, John had noticed, was growing quite attached to visiting 221B whenever she could. John couldn't quite figure out if Sherlock found Molly's constant questions and presence annoying or not. Sometimes he would ignore her, other times he would humor her with answers. It was possible, John supposed, that Sherlock saw her as one more person to express his ideas and thoughts to.

John would stop by downstairs to help move furniture and whatever he could, finding the company and break in his routine refreshing. Cadance realized that John was out the rest of the time however. Two cases had come up, keeping the doctor and detective busy shuffling in and out of the flat at all hours of the day.

"Sherlock, have you seen my shirt?" John asked, looking on the back of his chair, he'd already scoured his own room for it. It wasn't that it was important, but he couldn't see how it had gone missing.

"No. Am I supposed to know which one you speak of?"

"I specifically remember setting it on the back of my chair then forgetting it."

Sherlock sighed, "Well, maybe Mrs. Hudson moved it. You know how she likes to organize things while we're not here."

"While you're not looking." John corrected.

"Mm." He answered, going back to his stack of papers.

John glanced at the table, his laptop open. "Were you on my laptop?" He asked, striding over and noticing it open on his blog page before closing it.

"Not exactly," Sherlock said, not looking up from the paper he was reading, "Molly's been reading it."  
"She's—Sherlock it's not exactly something a kid her age should read."

Sherlock sighed, "Not my problem. She'd been reading it long before I found out."

John, forgetting about the shirt, knew there was no use arguing it with him or figuring if he should do anything about it, and turned to leave. He'd told Cadance he would have lunch with her downstairs.

"So, you and Sherlock…solve cases? But you don't work for the Yard."

John was sitting on the couch in the little living room. The hollowness of the place had been replaced with picture frames and flowers, furniture. He'd been talking with Cadance for a few minutes after they ate lunch and Molly was ushered out of the room to let the grown ups talk.

"Ah, yes, I mean—Sherlock's a detective. He gets clients who come in with problems and he sorts them out."

"Really? But he doesn't work for the police. I didn't know people did that sort of thing."

"Yes well, Sherlock's a special case."

"What sort of problems do people come to him for?" Cadance was both surprised as well as curious.

"Depends on the person. We get people who come in with missing pets or domestic issues; Sherlock doesn't really pay attention to those. He…likes a challenge. Puzzles, things people can't solve easily."

"I thought most people go to the police for that sort of thing."

John gave a short laugh, "We've worked with the Yard on more cases than one."

"You make it sound like Sherlock does everything, but you help him?"

"Well, I help a bit. I feel like a sitter most days. Man's a genius but doesn't know a thing about handling regular people." He paused before he really got going on the detective, "Never a dull moment." John noticed Cadance was still staring at her cup with an almost troubled look. "Is…everything alright?"

"What? Oh, yes. Sorry. Just thinking."

John looked her in the eyes and felt like she may not be telling the full truth, but decided not to ask. They may have known each other years before, but it might not be his place to pry.

John looked at his pocket when his mobile alerted a text.

_New case._

_-SH_

John set his cup on the coffee table.

"Are you going?"

"No, it's nothing."

John's phone went off again.

_Coming?_

_-SH_

John sighed and looked from the phone to Cadance.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, we have another case apparently."

He stood. "Nice chatting with you."

"Stop by anytime John."

He gave her an obliged smile and left to see what the rush was about.

"Hi John, it's Cadance."

"Hello, anything wrong?" John asked, shifting the mobile to his other ear.

"Oh no, I was wondering if you would do me a huge favor and pick Molly up at school. I thought I was going to be off my shift by then, but they're having me stay in."

"Oh, course, what time?"

"2:45. You really don't mind? I'm sorry to bother you."

"Oh no, no trouble." John was actually glad for the excuse to get out of the flat.

John walked toward the school building; there was almost no one outside now. He was a little late and hoped Molly wasn't wondering too much why no one was there to pick her up. When he spotted her though he saw there was a man kneeling down, talking to her.

Suspicious John walked faster toward the two. What made red flags go up was the fact that the stranger was wearing sunglasses on a day like this. Overcast and not all that warm. _And_ had his hand on Molly's arm he saw now that he was closer.

Molly had a distressed expression and was slightly cowering from the man. "Molly!" John called, jogging over now.

The stranger looked up at John and quickly went into a dead run in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" John yelled and was ready to follow the man, but realized that would only leave Molly alone. He instead turned to the teary eyed girl. "Molly, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" John was looking her up and down and inspecting the arm the man had been gripping.

"No—I—I'm okay." Molly was shaking.

"What did he want?" John asked calmly, not wanting to alarm her any more than she already was.

"He—he kept asking me things. What was in my bag, where I live, but I wouldn't tell him and he started getting cross and…." She began crying.

John pulled her into a hug. "Shhh. It's alright now. I'm so sorry Molly. He's gone now."

What could someone possibly want with her? Whoever it was clearly didn't want to kidnap her, so what could they have been looking for? John waved down a cab and hurried back to Baker Street. There clearly was something going on here. And John was going to find out what.

John and Molly entered 221B after a silent cab ride. The girl felt better being back at Baker Street and in the presence of John. The doctor put a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder, "You want some hot chocolate?" The girl nodded and curled up on the couch. John noticed most days Molly visited she preferred hot chocolate over tea. He thought it may be that when him and Sherlock drank coffee, she wanted something similar to what they were having. Something he was starting to notice Molly did a lot.

Sherlock it turned out wasn't in the flat at present and he was slightly thankful. John called Cadance and informed her about the odd incident while moving about the kitchen. He didn't want to alarm Cadance, but he knew it wasn't his place to make that choice and she didn't get off her shift until late.

No sooner had John handed Molly her mug then Sherlock entered the flat, immediately rambling about one of his experiments he had been doing at the lab. John was accustomed to his flatmate doing this when he had something particularly exciting; no hello, just numbers and deductions and findings. John looked down at Molly, who had a little smile on her face watching Sherlock. At least someone thought it was funny.

Sherlock had taken advantage of the boiled water and made a cup of tea while rapidly talking before then sitting in his chair.

Molly and John both had smiles on their faces in light of their previous encounter at the school.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?"

Molly giggled.

Sherlock gave an un-amused look at Molly before leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. "I thought you would have something you wanted to tell me?"

Molly's smile disappeared and glanced up at John.

"Yes well, I think it's better if we discuss it later Sherlock." John wasn't sure what the detective would start off on when he told him what had happened, maybe nothing, but he did not need him coming to any conclusions that would scare Molly while she was here.

"Just get it out John. The young ears in the room can handle whatever I have to say I'm sure."

John sighed. "There was a strange man confronting Molly outside her school. Seemed rather forceful in asking her questions. Where she lives, where her mother was."

"What did he look like?"

"Jeans, plain blue shirt, bit of scruff on his face, dark close cut hair. Was wearing a pair of sun glasses though, couldn't see his eyes. Fairly ordinary besides the glasses."

Sherlock leaned forward, beginning to wonder if his first inquiries of something amiss between Cadance and Molly on arriving in London were true. "Molly, I need you to tell me exactly what happened when this man appeared."

She glanced at John before looking down at her mug. "Well…I walked outside to wait for John; mum had phoned and said he'd pick me up. All the kids left after a bit and that's when the man walked up to me. I told him to go away and tried to go back inside but he told me I had to stay calm and not fret…he asked me my name and I told him…But he wanted to know where I live and where my mum was but I wouldn't tell him and he got frustrated and he kept glancing about. Then I heard John and he ran off."

"That's not very much of consequence. Are you sure that was all? Any other details to his appearance? You've never seen him before?"

Molly shook her head, but then added, "He did have a tattoo on his wrist, I couldn't tell what it was."

Sherlock gave a quick, if not impressed glance toward John. "Interesting. It seems my guess of something being wrong turned out more true than I had thought they would be. Not that this sounds very interesting as of yet."

"Sherlock." This was what John wanted to avoid. "You can do your deductions later."

"No, you clearly are more worried about this then you let on."

"Yes well, Molly—,"

Molly quietly chimed in, "It's okay, I don't mind."

"I do. We'll discuss it later." John said firmly.

Sherlock sighed, "Fine. I will need to speak to Cadance anyway if this does turn out to be something, which I'm sure it is."

John stood up, "You want to go wait for your mum downstairs?"

Molly nodded and followed him.

Cadance got off her shift as early as she could and gave her daughter a close hug as she came through the door. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yes. I'm okay."

"I'm sorry I was a bit late picking her up. Might not have happened if I hadn't—,"

"No, it's not your fault John. It's the fact that it happened at all that's got me worried." She replied. Cadance kissed the top of Molly's head, "why don't you go get ready for bed?"

John waited for Cadance to speak again. He had questions, but he felt it better if she bring the subject up first.

"I suppose you're already guessing there's something else I haven't been saying."

"Well, you've got a right to; it's not my place to ask about your life."

"But I know you do worry about me and Molly, and I'm thankful for that. And you've been such a help watching her for me now and then." Cadance moved to the couch and they sat down. "It wasn't just coincidence we moved to London suddenly." She paused as if to collect her thoughts before saying, "Do you remember Conner Reilly?"

"A bit. Worked with your brother didn't he?"

She nodded, "Went on to work for the government and took Alex along with him. Government secrets I couldn't know about…Alex always told me there was nothing to worry about." She paused. "I never really thought much of Conner. Alex did, thought he was smart, trustworthy. Never really gave me a reason to dislike him. But he was one of those people that kept you on edge, that you dislike from the start. I wish I had stressed my feelings about him to Alex more. But I know even I didn't think there was any reason to think badly of Conner at the time." She took a deep breath. "When I heard…when I heard that Alex was dead I couldn't believe it. He'd been found outside their camp. They never figured out who did it. Not long after they realized that the government information they'd been transporting was gone."

Cadance held her hands tightly in her lap, recalling the information she had been told. "They brought him back home for his funeral. Conner was there. Consoled me and said how he wished there had been something he could have done to stop it…and that if I ever needed anything that I could come to him. I never would. Just worked with my brother, I don't see why he thought he had a right to involve himself with us. Molly and I went home; I tried to make things go back to normal as much as I could even though it was hard to stay in that house…Things were fine for a while until we heard the news." There was another pause.

"Conner was suspected of stealing the government information they had been protecting." Cadance sounded more irritated now, "It's so frustrating not knowing more. _Government_ information, _government_ secrets. I can't say I was totally surprised somehow, but I didn't think much else about it than that Alex had trusted that man. Not long after he was accused, he went missing. This made me nervous but I tried to convince myself it didn't concern us. But about a week after we'd heard, our house was broken into. Molly and me had been at a friend's for dinner. Nothing as far as we could tell was stolen. It scared me, being so close to when Conner had went missing, but I just couldn't see a reason for a connection.

Then he showed up at my house. Wanted by the government and trying to talk nice to me. He said that it wasn't anything personal, what was going on. Just business…I don't know what he meant, but I told him to leave. Course he didn't and I tried to call the police but he told me if I told anyone I'd seen him there would be consequences…he knocked me out and the next thing I knew Molly was home from school and woke me up. Nothing was taken from the house so I don't know what Conner was getting at coming to me."

She took another deep breath. "That's when I left. A couple days of packing and barely a word as to where we were going. I figured London was big enough I could hide here if I concealed certain things. That's why I don't have a mobile, too easy to track and I didn't know what Conner was capable of. I came to Baker Street because I'd lived here when I was younger and Mrs. Hudson was very kind to me. And that's about it. Conner's found me and I have no clue what he wants."

John wasn't sure what to say at first. What could this man possibly want with them? They weren't withholding information, Cadance didn't even know what Alex had been doing for the government, and yet Reilly wanted them for something. "Well, first thing we have to do is keep an eye on you and Molly until this is over. We don't know what Reilly wants and until then you're not safe."

"What about work? I can't just sit around all day and do nothing."

"I'll take you to work and pick you up after. The hospital should be safe enough, keep your eyes open and all that. And Sherlock and I can rotate watching Molly."

Cadance didn't say anything for a moment. "What are we going to do about Conner? Should we go to the police? Will they do anything?"

John smirked, "They will if we have anything to do with it. We don't have much to go on now, but when the times right we will bring them in. And Sherlock will want you to tell him everything you just told me." He glanced down and pulled his phone out.

_Did she talk?_

_-SH_

John sighed, "Now would probably be best."

"He's a bit relentless isn't he?"

"You have no idea."

Cadance a little curious asked, "How did you two meet? You're polar opposites and yet the two of you are so…in tune with each other."

John wrinkled his brow in surprise, "In tune?"

She smiled at John's expression, "I can't quite explain how it is, but that's the best I can describe it." John went to inquire further but she decided to avoid the subject, "So you want me to go talk to him?"

The doctor huffed and nodded. "Better to get it over with. And the sooner we figure this out the better off we are at avoiding trouble."

The two stood up. "Thank you John. For helping us."

He gave her a reassuring smile but was a bit surprised when she hugged him. She held on tight, letting some of the fear she had been holding in for so long out.

"It's going to be alright Cadance. I won't let anything happen to you or Molly."

John let Cadance sit in his chair while Sherlock sat in his. She went through everything she'd told John, perhaps with a bit less feeling. Sherlock would inquire where he felt details were vague. But to his disappointment not much more light was brought to the case. What were her brother and Conner doing for the government? Where did they go? Did Alex talk about Conner, any discerning traits or personal information? Sherlock asked if there was any chance Conner had been left alone while at her house after the funeral. Cadance answered that he had asked to use the bathroom, but the door was visible from where she had been.

"Well, there's not much to go off is there?" Sherlock leaned on his chair. "We must keep our eyes open. They'll be looking for where you live, if they have not already found it."

"Government secrets, what are the chances Mycroft has any idea what Conner wants?"

"It's likely. But besides assaulting Cadance, he knows more than we do and will not be willing to share. I'd prefer to leave him out of this for now. I prefer doing things my way."

John continued, "I suggested that someone be with them at all times, besides Cadance's work and Molly's school. Anywhere in-between one of us should be with them."

Sherlock sighed. "I'll leave that to you." He straightened and looked to Cadance, "We'll do what we can to figure what is going on." He said somewhat flatly.

"Thank you Sherlock."

He didn't say anything, only leaned back in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Sorry for the wait! It's easy to get busy doing other things and such…I do intend on keeping this story going and am enjoying writing it, will be adding another chapter soon!)

John walked out from the hallway to stand by the door, shrugging his jacket on, "I'm taking Cadance out for dinner, needs a bit of a break after everything that's going on I think."

Sherlock didn't look at him, continuing his search for his damn notes, "I thought you had decided she wasn't dating material," then mumbled with a tilt of his head and raise of the brow, "or adding anyone else to your list of girlfriends after the last one."

John did his best to ignore this jab and shifted in place, "It's not a date. I thought it would be a nice thing to do for a friend."

Sherlock didn't reply.

John added, "I'm going to need you to watch Molly tonight."

The detective straightened, "I have better things to do than sit while you go on a date John. Have Mrs. Hudson watch her. I'm busy."

"Mrs. Hudson's got a cards night. You'll be fine for one night."

"I thought we were on a case." Sherlock noted.

"Yes well, it's not healthy to sit and anticipate trouble every hour of the day."

Sherlock grumbled, going back to his task.

John rocked on his heels to say more but decided better of it and turned to leave.

Molly entered the flat, a brown flower patterned bag clutched in her hands, Toby at her heels. "Hello." Molly smiled, but then noticed Sherlock give an unamused look at the dog. "I didn't want to leave Toby all alone." She walked to the couch and dropped her tote bag onto it before doing the same.

Getting the feeling the trend was going to be silence; she curled her feet under herself and pulled out a book. They sat like this for no more than fifteen minutes however before Sherlock quickly stood, startling Molly to look up as he grabbed his coat.

"We're going out."

Molly set her book down and hurried to put her flats on, "Come on Toby!" She whispered as Sherlock started out the door. "Am I supposed to go anywhere?" She then asked as they went down the stairs.

"I'm supposed to watch you aren't I? So, you go where I go. No harm done."

"I need my coat!" Molly said, hurrying to retrieve it as Sherlock was hailing a cab.

He looked at Toby. "Must the dog come along?"

Molly only nodded defiantly as she pulled her long checkered coat on.

The cab approached and he let Molly and Toby in first before following and rattling off an address.

Molly fidgeted with her dress. "Where are we going?"

"Unimportant. I have an errand."

She paused, "Is it about Reilly?"

Sherlock glanced at her with a delayed, "Yes," then looked back toward the street, "How much has your Mother told you?"

Molly looked down and continued picking at the blue fabric. "She says he's dangerous. And that I have to be careful." She smiled weakly, "but you and John are going to catch him."

Sherlock looked back at her and saw the hope in her features and forced a small smile anyone else might find sarcastic, but the little girl overlooked, before looking back out the window.

The cab stopped and Sherlock got out, Molly scooting out of the cab. The sun was low, dusk setting in. Molly glanced about and caught up to Sherlock waiting a few strides ahead of her. She looked at him expectantly, but he didn't say anything.

The buildings were unfamiliar to her, slightly run down, only a few people walking the street. Molly was taking three steps to his one; she jumped at a door slamming a ways off and quietly took Sherlock's gloved hand.

He slightly stiffened at the sudden contact and looked down at the little hand in his larger one, not sure what to make of the gesture. Should he pull away or ignore it? The latter would keep her most content he supposed, and keep her from falling behind…he looked back ahead of them.

They walked like this for a few blocks, the wind picking up their coats, Sherlock's dark blue in contrast to Molly's red plaid, Toby trotting along at her side.

Molly watched curiously as Sherlock walked up to a woman dressed in a coat too big for herself and fingerless gloves, exchanging a few words before swapping pieces of paper.

Toby sniffed the woman curiously and she smiled at him. "Nice dog."

Sherlock didn't reply, only nodded to her before he cut across the street to get back on the main road to get a cab to Baker Street.

"Who was that?" She asked, glancing back.

"Homeless network. Handy for finding things out."

Molly thought about this, "like passing notes in class?"

"Not as pointless." He said flatly.

"Passed notes in class once, got into trouble." She added.

"That is when one should be better at being discrete."

John walked into 221B two hours later and paused in the doorway.

"Hello John!" Molly greeted from the table.

John opened his mouth then closed it again. "Hello." He was staring at his open computer sitting in front of Molly. "Is that—Sherlock you let her on my laptop? After I clearly said—,"

"Oh come now John, it's just a blog. It's not as if you go into gruesome details."

"Sherlock said it was fine, I'm sorry." Molly said, sitting back then getting out of the chair.

"It's alright, you didn't know." He turned to his flatmate, "Sherlock, how many times do I have to change my password before you stop hacking it?"

"If you would stop making your passwords so obvious, I wouldn't."

John held in a breath before looking back to Molly who was gathering up her bag. "Molly, I'm not sure your mum would like you reading that sort of thing."

"But I like reading about your cases." She said, sounding guilty but honest.

John recalled what Sherlock had said before, "Does your mum let you on the internet?"

Molly folded her hands behind her back and glanced at Sherlock before looking down. "Not exactly."

"Not…exactly. Right."

"I kind of figured the password to mum's laptop." She blurted out.

"You—Molly," John said a bit exasperated.

"I'm sorry." She said a little quieter.

John turned to Sherlock, "You didn't have anything to do with this?"

Sherlock mocked a hurt expression, "Just because she's done something clever it's my fault?"

"No—it's not clever it's wrong and an invasion of privacy."

Sherlock resumed a blank expression, "I may have had something to do with it."

John pinched the bridge of his nose one hand on his hip. "Molly, your mum's downstairs."

"I'm really sorry John, you're not going to tell mum are you? I won't do it again, promise."

"I won't…mention it at the moment."

After Molly was down the stairs John turned to take the topic further only to see Sherlock wearing a smirk. John opened his mouth to retort, but decided better of it.

Instead, Sherlock told what the homeless network had given him hours before, leaving out exactly _when_ that had been, "No word on a location of Reilly. I've had checked as many likely places a man gone AWOL could be; inconspicuous motels, abandoned buildings that would suit as a hideout. Perhaps his accomplices are hiding him."

John leaned back in his chair, "How are we to know who they are exactly though? If we had some sort of idea who's working for him we could run a background check, figure where they live…."

"Conner Reilly is a military man. If we could get background checks on others who live in the city we could narrow it down."

"I'll call Lestrade, see if he'll help."

Even after explaining, the detective inspector said there was not enough ground to go off due to the previous assault not having been reported and there being no evidence the man at the school was connected.

John pocketed his phone, "He did say if there was any more disturbances or incidents to report to him immediately, but until then, we have nothing."

Sherlock waved this off, "No matter. I have other methods."

John hoped so, they hadn't seen nor heard anything from Reilly, and he had a bad feeling they would very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: So this is kind of a filler chapter. I've been writing little scenes that go on between the main plot. I'm having too much fun writing them, not to put them in. So enjoy!)

"How is it I became the sitter? This is absurd." Sherlock mumbled to himself, sitting at the table.

John was at the hospital with Cadance. He'd been gone for what seemed like all day. He was bored, had no other cases, and was reduced to watching the girl once again. She just _sat_ there! Doing her homework or watching him write his notes. It was disconcerting.

"Want to play cards?"

Sherlock looked up but didn't say anything at first. Cards, how many times had he ever played a game of cards? He'd gambled before. Once, while on a case. He didn't care much for it. Accused for cheating more than once as well.

"Come on, I'll go easy on you." She grinned.

_A challenge_. "Fine. What are we playing?"

She shifted excitedly in her chair onto her knees so she could reach further across the table, "Go fish." She started fumbling with shuffling the old cards and dealing.

"What?"

"You get seven cards to look at and there's a stack in the middle that you draw from. The point is to ask the other person for a card you have so you can make matches. Whoever has the most matches wins."

Sherlock glanced down skeptically at the deck. He saw the girl set down two sets already, jacks and fives, neatly in a pile. He had one. "Who goes first?"

"I dealed, so you first."

Sherlock paused for a moment, glancing at his cards then at Molly's.

"Do you have a four?" He said a bit blankly.

"Nope. Go fish."

Sherlock with a hint of distain took a card from the deck.

"Do you have an eight?"

He stiffly took the card and held it out to her.

She happily grabbed the card and set it neatly on the table. "K, do you have a nine?"

"Why do you go again?"

Molly looked up at him as if he should already know this, "because I got it right, so I get to go again."

Sherlock huffed, "I don't have one."

"You have to say go fish."

He gave her a droll look, "No."

Molly gave a short defeated look before drawing.

By the end of the first hand he was calculating the numbers in his hand, the probability of how many were left in the full deck depending on what was in his and Molly's hands, but forty-five minutes later on their fourth hand Sherlock was fed up with this childish game.

"I win!"

He slapped his cards down, "This game has no point. It's all chance."

"No it's not! You said it's all counting the cards and paying attention."

"Yes well, I have been doing just that and I am still losing!"

Molly tried to not smile in triumph, "I only won three times. We could play again."

He stood up and grabbed his violin out of his chair and started a vigorous tune. Molly felt a bit defeated until she heard the door open.

"John!" Molly greeted happily, jumping down from the chair.

"Hello." He said, returning a friendly smile then glancing at Sherlock. John recognized that expression and held back a chuckle.

"Sherlock and me were playing cards, I think he's a sore loser."

"He is, believe me."

"Oh!" Molly then scurried to the floor near the couch and came back, handing it to him. "I drew a picture!"

John looked surprised at the little round faces and colorful crayon lines. Himself, Sherlock, and Molly were all holding hands in a little row. She'd captured Sherlock's messy hair and blue coat, John's jacket, and Molly stood out in her yellow flower dress against their dark blacks and blues.

"This…this is brilliant Molly, really well done."

She grinned, "You can have it if you like."

John still wasn't sure what to make of this, "Thanks. Um, your mum's downstairs if you want to go see her."

Molly took the picture out of his hands, "I'll put it on the fridge!" She did so, then hurried to gather her things and left.

"Did you see this?" John asked, glancing at the picture now taped to the fridge.

"No, am I supposed to be impressed at little messy stick figures?" Sherlock replied.

"She's fond of you Sherlock, despite your trying indifference toward her."

"It makes no difference."

John shook his head and went to put water on to boil. He stopped and glanced at the picture. It looked so…domestic, out of place. So opposite from everything around them: the constant danger, death…the majority of the contents that actually take up the space inside. Then he remembered that Molly was in danger and he and Sherlock had to do what they could to keep her safe.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry for the wait! I really do want to finish this story. So here is the next chapter!)

"I really appreciate what you and Sherlock have been doing for Molly and I these past two months." Cadance commented as she hung the clipboard up and continued down the hall.

"Really, it's nothing." John assured her.

"Molly's really fond of you and Sherlock," she continued, "Especially Sherlock, despite him not being the most…friendly person."

"Yes well, Molly's been really good for Sherlock, in his own way I think. Makes him more…human I think."

She paused; worry crossing her features, "Do you think I've over thought this whole Reily business? What if he really is gone and I've just been—,"

"Cadance," John assured, "even if that were true, we can't take the risk that it's nothing. You're doing the right thing."

The cab pulled up to the curb and Molly hopped out just behind Sherlock on the dark street.

"Sherlock?"

Molly froze and looked over to see John and her mother standing just by the door to 221B.

Sherlock, un-phased, walked up to the two. "Hello John."

"Don't hello me, Sherlock. Where have the two of you been?"

John and Cadance looked questioningly at the two of them, Molly shifting her backpack strap and staring at the pavement.

"Getting an ice cream." Sherlock said offhandedly.

"An ice cream." John mirrored with disbelief.

"Yes, isn't that what one does when watching a child for the parent, fill them up on sweets?"

Molly looked up at Sherlock, wishing at this point that that's what they _had_ been doing instead of running detective errands.

"Normally, yes. But this is you, Sherlock."

Sherlock gave a tilt of the head and made for the door. Molly waited for her mother to follow behind John before daring to move.

"I don't see what the concern is about, it's not as if she's in any sort of danger," Sherlock stated as he made his way through the door and up the stairs without pause.

John was ready to argue, but the anger drained instead as Sherlock stopped in the open doorway and he saw that searching gaze. "What is it?"

"Someone has searched our flat."

"What?" John peered over his arm, "it looks fine to me."

"Yes it would to you," Sherlock stated as he turned on his heel to head back down the stairs.

"John what's going on?" Cadance asked as Sherlock waltzed into their living room.

The detective ignored the questions, "Do you notice anything out of place since you were last here?"

Confused, Cadance looked around the room. "No. Why, what's wrong?"

"If anyone were here, they've been awfully tidy about it." He hummed, "Do you notice anything having been moved? A picture? Drawer?"

She shook her head. "No, it all looks the same. What's wrong?"

Sherlock stood silent for a moment before returning to the others with a recognition of their confusion and growing worry. "Someone has rummaged through the flats and done a decent job at keeping the act hidden."

"Who—how did they get themselves in without anyone noticing?" Cadance asked.

"You time it just right and it is entirely possible. Obviously they've done it while we were out."

"But what were they looking for?" Cadance asked, still glancing about the seemingly untouched flat.

"That would be the question. Reily must think it possible you have put whatever they are looking for into our possession as well. At least now we know that they are looking for a sort of object, and not you or Molly directly."

"Suppose that's a relief." John said. "But, how do we know they didn't find what they want?"

"We don't."

"So Molly and Cadance may be in even more danger." John added, a bit dejected.

"Yes, that could be the case."

Cadance spoke up, Molly cradled in her arms, "But if he's taken what he wanted, it's over isn't it?"

Sherlock turned around and proceeded to remove his scarf and coat, "If that is all he wants, yes."

"And if it isn't?" She asked, her hope already dwindling.

"Then we will keep protecting you and Molly, whatever necessary." John stated firmly, pulling out his mobile.

"Who are you calling?"

"The Yard. There's been a break-in. They can't ignore helping us now."

"Do we honestly need their help? They'll only get in the way." Sherlock drolled.

"Two months Sherlock and we haven't found Reily."

"A setback. I have people working on it."

"I almost agree with Sherlock." Cadance said only a bit unsurely.

John looked at her questioningly but didn't move to end the call.

Soon Lestrade, Donovan, and the rest of a team were in Cadance's flat, looking around, wondering what they were doing there in the first place.

"I didn't know you did break-in's Lestrade." Sherlock commented as they got a look at the room.

"I don't. And I see why. There's no sign of forced entry, broken property, and you don't know if anything was even taken?"

"A smart criminal covers his tracks, or possibly a frightened one. Reily's looking for something; we just have to find out what."

"Or you've made it up." Donovan mumbled as she wandered about the flat.

"Sherlock wouldn't make it up!" Molly defended, grabbing Sherlock's coat and glaring at the woman.

Donovan raised her brow in mocking surprise, "Oh, see you've got yourself a fan."

"Molly," Cadance beckoned to her daughter firmly, having caught the last bit of the statement, then looked Donovan, "I'd appreciate it if you kept yourself civil in my home," She said sternly, her annoyance growing since the bitter woman had arrived, "Sherlock's done more than you Yarder's have."

Donovan looked at the mother in surprise but before she could think of anything to say back, Lestrade called to her and motioned with a tilt of his head to wait outside.

Soon the Yard's crew made their way out of the flat, not having found anything, leaving Lestrade to walk over to talk with Cadance once more. "I'm sorry we can't be of more help. We have people looking into the whereabouts of any military personnel who could be in contact with Reily. If you would permit it, we can have an officer put on guard for both you and your daughter until this matter is settled."

Cadance glanced toward John and Sherlock at the other end of the room, "Thank you inspector, but I don't think that will be necessary."

"If you're sure. Give us a call if there's any signs of trouble."

Cadance gave the man an honest smile, "Thanks."

Lestrade gave her a departing nod and smile.

"Are you going to be alright?" John asked after the DI left, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. Just need some sleep." She looked over to Molly, who was clad in her pajamas, clutching a small teddy bear in her arms, "I think I'm going to keep Molly from school tomorrow as well. Is that alright?"

"Sure, of course."

Molly shed her previous anxiety of the break-in and officers rummaging through her home and grinned, "Yes!"

Cadance shook her head and stroked her daughter's unruly hair, "You have to promise to be good."

"Yes, yes I will. Can we go to the park? We haven't went to the park since schooling started."

She kissed Molly's head, "We'll see, now of to bed."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Honestly John did you think I was going to sit in the flat all day?" Sherlock commented the next morning. "I have other things to do. Cases. _This_ case. Errands, information to gather, I can't be expected to sit here and look after a child. What did you think I've been doing these past weeks?"

John had been reading his daily paper quietly until he found the need to bring up the business of the night before.

"It's not that. What if something happened to the two of you and we had no clue where you were? Whatever happened to a text now and then? It's never killed you before to send one at even the most inconvenient times."

"Texting you while you are on a date hardly counts as inconvenient."

"It is, actually. But that's not—,"

"I would take care of it." Sherlock said sharply.

"I never said you wouldn't, but you're responsible for someone else other than yourself for a change."

"I'm not a sitter, John. I don't deal with children."

"Then why do you do it?" He asked, trying to keep his growing frustration in check.

Sherlock didn't answer, continuing his rummaging through the morning paper.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Sorry for the wait! Am busy with school and haven't had much chance at writing much, as well as getting inspiration for a next chapter. But here is a cute filler chapter, hope you like it!)

"I'm bored."

Sherlock resisted a sharp response. John had practically scolded him multiple times for being 'too harsh' with the child. "Find something else to occupy yourself then."

"What is there? You won't let me watch tele or read your books. Can I run down to the flat and get my music?"

"I'm not supposed to let you out of my sight." Sherlock said simply, continuing his reading.

"It's just downstairs. John won't know." Molly coaxed with a hopeful smile.

Sherlock looked up at her and smirked. "Fine. You have two minutes."

Molly left her little section of the table and ran downstairs. Sherlock listened intently until her returning steps were heard on the stairs. Molly came through the door with that ever present smile on her face, putting the earbuds in. He turned back to his reading but it wasn't long until the girl was dancing around the cluttered flat.

When he couldn't stand the constant movement within his peripheral vision he huffed, "Is that necessary?"

Molly couldn't hear Sherlock but soon she glanced at him and noticed his un-amused expression. She took the headphones out and was about to speak when Sherlock beat her to it.

"Doesn't your mum tell you that ruins your hearing?"

"Yeah, she hates it."

"So do I." He quipped dryly.

She pulled the device out of her skirt pocket and turned the volume down. "Don't you like music?"

"_Good_ music."

"Oh…" She thought for a moment, then walked over, shuffling through to a specific song. "Here, listen to this." She held the ear bud out.

Sherlock looked at it, then to Molly disbelievingly.

"You might like it."

He said surely, "I doubt that."

Molly gave a prolonged, "Please?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. This must be that look children gave their parents when they wanted something…he would never admit that it did have its affects. If not annoying ones. "If I do will you keep quiet?"

"Yes," she said happily.

Sherlock mumbled under his breath as he hovered the piece over his ear. He could hear the various instruments accompanying the lyrics; the background of drums, the quick but soft piano, as well as the violin. She was trying to work his classical tastes against him. Interesting tactic for a child her age. Sherlock humored her through most of the song then handed it back. "There. Happy?"

Molly grinned because she hoped the slight change in Sherlock's features had meant that maybe he liked it at least a little bit. Turning around, she continued her dancing.

Sherlock sighed and decided he would not get anymore reading done. He moved to his chair and picked up his violin. Checking the tuning, he started playing. He needed to drown out the slight buzz of background noise that was coming from the music player dancing about the room.

Sherlock was only a few minutes in when he saw that Molly wasn't bouncing around the room any longer, but was putting her player away.

She looked up when he stopped. "Aren't you going to play?" She asked hopefully.

"I suppose. Must you dance about the flat? Or is it not physically possible for you to sit still?"

"You don't like dancing?"

"No."

"Haven't you danced before?"

He answered dismissingly, "Mum tried giving me lessons when I was young. They didn't go well." Actually that was a lie. He'd picked up on the steps easily, but he found it dull. He specifically remembered being told his movements were stiff and machine like. He'd had no use for it ever since and had deleted the useless information.

Molly gave a disappointed, "Oh…"

He sighed. "You may continue."

She grinned and started waltzing again, finding the rhythm as Sherlock began again.

They went on like this, Sherlock playing, Molly maneuvering around the flat. He was starting to wonder if she would ever run out of energy when John came through the door.

"John!" Molly greeted, skipping over.

"Hello." The doctor looked from Sherlock to Molly with a surprised smile, "What are the two of you up to?"

"Sherlock was playing the violin for me and I was dancing!"

"It wasn't for you…." Sherlock mumbled as John glanced at him.

"I also got him to listen to my music!"

"You did, did you? That's surprising."

"She wouldn't leave it alone." Sherlock commented in rebuff.

"Course." John said, attempting to hide a small smile as he took his coat off and sat in his chair.


End file.
